This invention relates generally to air handling equipment having dampers and damper sealing systems and, more particularly, to a heat-actuated fire damper sealing apparatus configured to close and lock a plurality of dampers automatically when a fire condition is detected.
In general, dampers are used to control the flow of air and may be used to regulate temperature and air flow to a room. Dampers allow for zone heating and cooling for the comfort of residents or workers. In addition, fire dampers may be positioned in ductwork as part of a fire control strategy. Dampers may be moved between open and closed positions manually, according to the setting of a thermostat, or as controlled by circuitry or programming.
Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and proposals do not detect a fire condition and then automatically actuate the mechanical closing of the dampers of a damper framework. Further, the prior art does not disclose an apparatus that provides a locking assembly that prevents a reverse rotation of a closing rod or reverse movement of a locking plate following a first operation after detection of the fire event.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a heat-actuated fire damper sealing apparatus that actuates an axle to rotate and cause closure of a plurality of dampers when a fire condition is detected. Further, it would be desirable to have a heat-actuated fire damper sealing apparatus that prevents an unlocking of closed dampers even if the fire detection assembly and damper closure assembly are damaged or destroyed by fire.